With Open Eyes
by thegirlwiththepaintbrush
Summary: My first fic, so please be nice! Ron never reciprocated Hermione's love and devotion throughout their relationship but she never gave up hope, until one day, on her birthday no less, Ron is caught in her bed with another girl. It finally pushes Hermione away, straight into the muscular arms of a reformed Draco Malfoy. (Rated M) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! This is my very first fic. It's an idea that's been festering around in my head for quite a while and I decided to finally do something about it. I hope you all really like it, and if you do please let me know by reviewing and following! Thank you! Also, I just want to say that I know the first couple chapters are incredibly short, but trust me, they'll be so much longer in the future. Thank you! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

The war was finally over, the wizarding world had been rebuilt and the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was doing a lovely job. Granted, as the Deputy Minister for Magic, Hermione Jean Granger had great influence over his ideas, but hey, she could let him take some of the credit. Hermione got the job fresh from the war; Kingsley said he needed someone with brains like hers to help him restore peace to the wizarding world, and being the brightest witch of her age, she was honored and graciously accepted.

Work took a lot out of her life, it was hard to balance Hermione's relationship with Ron and her duty to the Ministry. Yes, Ron was an auror, but his hours were seriously cut back because of the restored peace and lack of crime altogether. She wanted to settle down and start a family with the man she loved, but Hermione just couldn't yet. There was so much left for her to accomplish before she could start a family and Ron was well aware that fact.

Even though today, September 19th, was Hermione's 21st birthday, she refused to just call in "sick" to work. She had a duty to her people and to the Minister! Ron had woken up early too for a change, but he clearly didn't remember the important occasion.

"Oi, Mione. Bring me a sunny side up and a cuppa tea, it's too early for this," he said.

Hermione complied, and handed the lazy man on the couch his food and sat besides him, batting her eyelids and fully expecting something special in return. And by special, she meant a simple "Happy Birthday Hermione!" She wasn't terribly into material possessions, as her simple grey tweed skirt, black turtleneck, and sensible heels showed, but just like any woman, she did want something. Ron, however, was completely oblivious as he continued scarfing down his food like an ill-mannered child and gazing at the telly. Once he realized he was being watched, he turned his head to look at her, still chewing.

"What?" he asked. Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Nothing," she managed to spit out before she turned on her heels, grabbed her wand and cloak, and walked towards the front door. She barely managed to leave her home before she burst into tears. How could her boyfriend of 4 years, and best friend for the 6 prior not have known what today is?

"Maybe he does know," she thought optimistically, drying her tears. "Maybe he's just pretending because he's got something planned for me tonight!" With the thought of a romantic night with Ron in mind, Hermione smiled and apparated to the Ministry.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Ministry with a spring in her step, she absentmindedly bumped into someone at the entrance of the elevators.

"Oops!" she said, glancing into those familiar, grey-blue eyes.

"Relax, birthday girl! It's only seven, it's way too early for anyone to be this happy," Draco Abraxas Malfoy tried to say with a glare, but after looking at Hermione's big, brown eyes flecked with gold, he broke into a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Birthday Hermione."

She looked up at his 6' 2" frame and smiled. "This may be a good birthday after all."

Hermione and Draco had become close friends after the war. Malfoy had become an auror, using his inside knowledge to imprison the rest of the Death Eaters that had survived. He was still being closely watched by the Ministry for his participation in the war, but alas, he had changed. Blood status meant nothing to him, as it always had. He was just too scared to admit otherwise, for fear of his parents', or worse, Voldemort's wrath.

Through their shared love of learning, the pair had quickly bonded over new books and the newest additions to their favorite apothecary, Slug & Jiggers. Much to Ron and Harry's disbelief, Hermione even began to show Draco the muggle world. Even more surprising to the men of the Golden Trio, was how much Malfoy actually enjoyed it. Soon enough, Draco was a close friend of the-boy-who-could-never-die, but the Weasel refused to accept him. Like Malfoy cared. He was perfectly content with his small group of friends: Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley (since the 'Chosen One' and the Weaselette were a packaged deal) and scarily enough, Pansy Parkinson. They cared about him and he cared about them, and that was that.

During the day, she received tons of cards and letters sent to her luxurious office wishing her a happy birthday. Hermione was a happy woman. Nothing made her happier, however, than the flower arrangement hand delivered by none other than Draco Malfoy. He had brought her a lovely arrangement of sunflowers, her absolute favorite. He knew that she hated roses, they were too traditional, too bland for her sparkling personality. He smiled and politely wished her a happy birthday before he walked out of her office's French doors and apparated to Hermione and Ron's home to meet with her friends.

Hermione was right. The Weasley's, Potter's and Draco had planned a surprise for her when she got home. Everyone but Ron was there to help decorate, cook, and wrap gifts. Anticipation was high, as Molly revealed to the lot that Ron was going to propose tonight. Draco fought to keep a calm demeanour as his blood boiled and surged through his body. Was it jealousy? Was Draco really jealous of the Weasel? No, of course not. He couldn't possibly be. This was Hermione they were talking about. Hermione Jean Granger. His friend. Purely platonic. With those beautiful brown cascading curls and freckles sprinkled on her nose.

"Stop it Draco," his conscience admonished. "She's about to get married, it will never work out." Sighing, he returned to inflating balloons for the surprise party.

At around 7 o'clock, the floo activated. Hermione was going to be home in barely a minute. Everyone rushed to the kitchen so they wouldn't be seen, however Ron had still not shown up yet.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" suggested George.

"He's a wizard, you idiot. He can apparate here," Ginny replied.

Hermione entered her small living room and looked around, hoping for Ron. The telly was off, and the couch cushions were in the right spot for a change. Maybe Ron had really tried to make the night special after all. She walked into the kitchen and out burst all of her friends.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Hermione!" they chorused, and one by one rushed to give her a hug. She thanked them all and asked Mrs. Weasley if she'd seen Ron.

"He'll be here any minute darling, don't you worry!" she said, "Come to the living room, we made dinner."

As they all made their way to the living room, they chattered incessantly, talking about their lives. The banter stopped as soon as a loud moan echoed through the walls. Hermione shrugged and just as she began to speak with Draco, another moan was emitted.

"Oh yes!" the female screamed, promptly followed by a repeated knocking. "Just like that Ronald!"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Unable to move, she asked Draco to go see what was happening upstairs.

Stopping outside the master, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Shite, the _muffliato_ must've worn off!" Ron exclaimed. Pulling a shirt on over his head, he opened the door and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy looking at him. "Don't tell Hermione, it's just that, she's never home. Wait, why is she home?" he implored. Draco, seething with anger, kicked the door in further and saw in their bed, was the short black bob that Draco had known his whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally able to regain her composure, Hermione bolted up the narrow wooden steps and turned to the left. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ron, with his disheveled red hair, was pleading Draco not to tell her something.

"Tell me what?" spat out Hermione.

"See for yourself," Draco said moving out of the way. Behind him, in her own bed, was a very naked Pansy Parkinson. The very same woman dating Malfoy's best mate, Blaise Zabini.

Tears rushing to Hermione's eyes, she fled downstairs and into the crowd of friends. Draco gave a death glare to Ron and followed suit. "H-he-he cheated on me. With P-p-pansy," she sobbed. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a warm and comforting hug, and whispered niceties in her ear until she stopped crying.

They finally broke the hug after they heard Ronald coughing to get their attention after he had also, come downstairs.

"What is everyone doing here?" Asked Ron. They all looked at him with disbelief.

"It's your girlfriend's birthday you stupid arse! You were supposed to propose! How could you do this?!" Ginny and Harry screamed.

Realization washed over Ron as his already pale face became whiter. He grabbed a spoon off the table and transfigured it into a dozen roses. "Here Mione, happy birthday." he mumbled

With one arm still over Hermione's shoulders, Draco asked threateningly, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself Weasel?"

As Ron stuttered, Hermione stepped in front of everyone. "I spent FOUR years of my life being faithful and loving you. I spent every hour I had free catering to your whims. I never get time for myself. They last time I did, I was getting a haircut, which you told me to get because my hair was too ugly to be seen in public. When I got back, you yelled at me because you thought I had left you with no food, even though if you moved your lazy ass, you'd see there was a sandwich in the fridge. You don't work, all you do is mooch. You live under my roof, you eat my food, and complain that I'm working too hard because I'm trying to support your lifestyle. You don't even care about me, you don't even know that I hate roses. Draco Malfoy knows what my favorite flowers are and you, you, Ronald Billius Weasley, don't? How dare you screw that.. that whore in the bed I provided for US with the money I make?!" She stopped ranting, and suddenly became eerily calm. "You are a useless piece of shite. I suggest you leave before I curse you to oblivion."

Ron, being the idiot he is, pulled a small velvet box from a drawer. He opened it and pulled out the ring, a gold band with a diamond, something Draco obviously knew Hermione would hate. He staggered over to her, grabbed her hand and tried forcing it onto her finger.

"Marry me Mione." he said over and over again until a resounding slap to the face by Hermione got him to stop.

"Do not call me Mione. And Ronald, I will never EVER marry you."

"Oh shut up Mione, you know you love me. You could never live without me. I'm the best you're ever going to get. All you are is an ugly, frizzy haired lunatic. You're a bitchy know it all. You couldn't get anyone else if you tried. You're a stuck up prude, and if you don't marry me, you'll have no one. No one would ever want a bitch like you Mione."

After he finished his monologue, he was greeted to a swift punch in the face by none other than Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really quick AN: I'm so happy with this story's turnout. Over 700 people have read my story already and it's only been two days! I'm so excited to be continuing this fic with you all! If you could review, and maybe even suggest _your_ ideas for where I should take the plot, I'd be so grateful. Thanks again, and I hope you love this chapter! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

"Pack your stuff and get the hell out Ronald," Hermione said scornfully.

Stunned and still recovering from the harsh punch to the jaw, Ron managed to spit out a few scathing words. "No one else would want a useless mudblood like you," he said before he grabbed Pansy, who looked like she'd like to cast a Disillusionment charm and blend in with the taupe wall, and apparated away.

Everyone was shocked, how could Ronald do this to someone as undeserving and kind as Hermione? Molly and Arthur Weasley rushed to Hermione's side and gave the sobbing woman a hug, and assured her that they would never raise their children to act in such a manner. It was no use, Hermione just cried harder and harder, until Harry and Draco cleared everyone out of her tiny house, and sat down with her on the couch.

She wiped her tears and looked around. Everything in the house reminded her of.. of.. _him. _She couldn't live there any longer with the image of Pansy and Ron together in _her_ bed no less. Hermione wondered how many other woman he cheated on her with.

She looked at the enchanted pictures of her and Ron; hugging and kissing by the fountain in Diagon Alley, flicking the salty water at one another from their trip to the beach in Sicily. She sat there, tears streaming down her face, wondering what she had done wrong in life to deserve this. How could he call her a mudblood? He never minded before!

Sensing her pain, Draco put his arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace and assured her that Ron was wrong, and that one day, he was going to be so sorry and feel so stupid for losing someone as amazing as Hermione.

Realizing he was breaching upon a somewhat intimate moment, Harry seized the opportunity to go to the kitchen and fetch the three some cake, the famous triple chocolate made by Molly Weasley herself. Turning the corner into the living room, he looked upon a rather strange scene. Hermione had stood up, and was in the corner throwing away picture frames and muttering to herself. Malfoy was on his cell phone - "Malfoy has a cell phone? Since when? Oh wait. Hermione must've made the poor bloke get one," Harry thought - and was speaking to Blaise Zabini.

"Yes I swear, Hermione's even here throwing away pictures of them... You think I'd make up something like this b-because you think I like Pansy? You've got to be joking mate. No offense, but one time in fifth year was more than enough for me... Okay, sorry. But yeah, I swear, she was with the Weasel... You think I'm.. No I'm not doing this because of," Malfoy lowered his voice, "no, I don't like Hermione... that much." Blushing and appalled at himself for saying the words out loud, he raised his voice back to normal and continued, "So yeah, deal with the bint how you see fit. I'll talk to you later." He ended the call and looked at Harry, standing in the doorway with 3 large slabs of cake in hand. They nodded towards Hermione, who was still mumbling to herself, looking crazier than ever, and walked to her in unison. Hermione was looking insane, her anger coupled with her stress caused her already curly hair to frizz more, and was looking more like a cross between a bird's nest and a lion's mane rather than hair. But obviously, Malfoy, raised in a pureblood society, and Harry, raised with the Dursley's, had enough tact to not mention it, no matter how scary that, that _thing_ on her head looked. Both men looked away from the hair-beast and focused on Hermione.

"He thinks no one will want me? I'll show him! I'll sleep with every damn man in town if that'll prove him wrong. A prude? Yeah right! The things I did for him in bed would be ANY man's fantasy. You know what, maybe I'll do it with a girl too, that way he'd be even more jealous! Yes, that'll do it. But in the mean time, maybe I should send him a Howler at work, or even better a hex in the mail! Ginny taught me how to do the best Bat-Bogey Hex. That'll show him," Hermione mumbled as she continued throwing away everything that reminded her of Ron (which was pretty much everything by the way). Realizing she was being watched, Hermione subconsciously tried smoothing out her hair, which in turn, ended up with her fingers being stuck in the beast. Smiling rather awkwardly at Harry and Draco, she grabbed one piece of cake from Harry, sat on the sofa and closed her eyes. Draco felt so much pain as tears rolled down Hermione's beautiful face, and met at her heart-shaped chin, and dripping down her neck. His heart was breaking for her, and she didn't even know it.

"Hermione, you don't have to change who you are to show Ron. You're wonderful the way you are, and just because _he_ has no taste, doesn't mean you should mind his words and become someone else," Draco said quietly.

"Um, sorry guys. I shouldn't let R- I mean _his_ words get the best of me, right?" Hermione implored. Both Draco and Harry nodded and sat besides her, eating their cake in silence.

It was Harry that broke the peace. "I'm sorry Ron was such a git to you, he'll come around Mione, you'll see. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, and uh, Gin will be wondering where I am, so I best be going." Giving him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, Hermione said goodbye and watched him apparate away.

"I guess it's just you and me, Gryffindor Princess, huh?" said Draco.

"I guess so," Hermione replied with a slight smile at the nickname he had used. "Draco? Would it be okay if I crashed at your place. Everything here reminds me of him, and I just, I just can't deal with that," she asked quietly.

"Absolutely," Draco said with a smile. Hermione quickly ran upstairs, packed all of her clothes into her suitcase, the one with the undetectable extension charm, and rushed out the master bedroom's door, without so much as a glance to the bed in which Ron's treacherous act occurred.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, Draco apparated them to his stylish flat above wizarding London.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi all! I hope you're having a wonderful holiday season! I'm sorry that the first couple of chapters were a bit short, but I'm working on making them longer. I'm really so appalled at the response, over 2,000 views already! Thank you! Don't forget to review, favorite or follow! Also, as a side note, I've pretty much got the idea for this story completed, however, I'm open to ideas and requests, so please review or message me where you want this story to go and I'll happily consider it! Enjoy the new chapter! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

Walking into his foyer, she looked around as she removed her coat. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Draco's flat was breathakingly beautiful. His place had dark, hard wood flooring, and the slate grey walls were decorated with expensive looking pieces of modern art. The kitchen was just to the left, and it looked pristine. It had white, lacquered cabinets with silver handles, a large stove and oven range. Just beyond the kitchen was the sitting room, with sleek, black leather couches and a bright yellow winged arm chair sitting atop a white, shaggy rug. On the wall was a large fireplace and, much to Hermione's surprise, a television. To the right of the foyer was a large dining room, with a black glass table and black chairs. Straight ahead from Hermione was a long hallway, filled with interesting and unique art pieces. The hallway forked; Hermione assumed the path straight ahead that led to the double doors was Draco's room, and the paths to the left and right were guest rooms, where she would be staying. The whole flat had beautiful floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the whole wizarding London. It was truly a stunning contemporary masterpiece. Hermione's awe was interrupted however, when she realized she was being spoken to.

".. Straight and to your left. If it doesn't suit you, just let me know and we can fix it," he finished.

"No, uh, I'm sure it'll be lovely."

"So, uh, it's pretty late Hermione, you should get to bed, it's been a rough day for you. I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, Hermione grabbed her bags and headed towards her bedroom. Opening the door, she was once again floored by the opulence and sophistication. The large room had floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. The walls were painted a happy yellow, and there was a huge bed with fluffy white pillows and a comforter. Putting away her clothes, she walked towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Why would anyone want me?_ she thought as she glanced at her reflection. She hadn't really changed much since her years at Hogwarts. Her hair was a much less frizzy, it looked like she'd dumped a whole bottle of Sleakezy's magical hair potion in it, like she had done at the Yule Ball. She wore minimal makeup, just a little mascara to enhance her big, brown eyes, and lip balm to keep her rosy lips from peeling. She let a tear slip out and trickle down her cheek. She could never see herself the way everyone else saw her. _He was right_, she thought before brushing her teeth and going to bed.

The following morning, she was woken up by the smell of coffee wafting through the air. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione wandered to the kitchen, and was greeted by a hug from Draco.

Draco couldn't believe how bloody beautiful she looked in her simple, white, silk night gown. The fabric clung to her every curve, enhancing them to the fullest. Her dress stopped mid thigh, and Draco traced down her shapely, tan legs and down to her fluffy, white slippers. Averting his eyes, he looked at Hermione and said the only thing he could manage. "How are you doing Hermione?" he asked.

Suddenly, all of last nights memories rushed to her head. As she recalled the details of her birthday, tears began to slip from her beautiful, almond shaped eyes. "I.. I don't know," she blubbered. "I guess, I'm okay. If I wouldn't have seen him with... that, I probably would've married him, and he probably still would have cheated on me. So I guess, in retrospect, he did me a favor." Putting on a smile, she looked assuredly at Draco. "I really am okay, thank you."

They moved to the sitting room, drinking their coffee in silence. It was Hermione that broke the peace. "I think I'll call Kingsley and ask if I can take the day off," she muttered. Draco nodded in agreement and went to his room to owl the Ministry to let them know both Draco and Hermione were taking a personal day.

When Draco returned to the sitting room, he found Hermione furiously pacing around the coffee table. "Did you see the Prophet?" she said as she came barreling towards Draco.

"No, not yet, you seem to be holding my only copy," he replied jokingly, hoping it would make Hermione smile.

He succeeded, as a small hint of smile graced Hermione's slightly tanned and freckled face. "Just look," she said while shoving the Prophet into his arms.

Sitting down, he glanced at the headlines, **_GOLDEN COUPLE NO MORE?_**, and began to read.

_"It is with the greatest regret that I, Rita Skeeter, must humbly report that the Golden Couple consisting of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley, famous war heroes, have split up. Inside sources confirm that Mr. Weasley was caught in bed, with another woman! Pansy Parkinson, the long time girlfriend of neutral Blaise Zabini, was indeed the woman found in Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley's home. Mr. Zabini himself said 'I was informed of this situation from my longtime friend, and to find out that she has been cheating on me with a Weasley, no less, is of utmost disrespect and I have handled the situation adeptly. It is with no regret I inform you, Ms. Skeeter, that Pansy and I are now over, and she can go cling to those Weasel- I mean Weasley arms she so desires.'" _

The quote caused Draco to chuckle, and as Hermione read it, she did too. "That sounds quite like Blaise," she said, laughing. They continued reading on.

_"Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley are unavailable for comment, however Mr. Weasley's younger sister, perpetual girlfriend of the Chosen One, Harry Potter (we do maintain a lovely relationship since his fourth year, I might add)" _Hermione scoffed at this _"Ginevra Molly Weasley, had quite a bit to say on the topic. Although there were a few expletives used, we've edited it out to make it family friendly for our audience. "Ronald Weasley better fear for his life when he gets home. My entire family is incredibly upset with his actions as he should know better, especially when he's dating a woman that he owes his life on many, many accounts. Also, Hermione, even in spite of Ron's horrendous actions, we've always thought of you as part of our family. Even without him by your side, you're more than welcome to our weekly brunches, we insist!" So there you have it folks, looks like there will no longer be any Granger-Weasley wedding bells in the future, and that is quite a shame. Do you think this pair is irreconcilable? Do you think Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are meant to be? Owl me, Rita Skeeter, your opinion and it may just be featured in the Prophet! Ta-ta darlings, and all the best to Ms. Granger on her future romantic endeavors."_

"That could have been much worse," Draco said. Hermione nodded in agreement, then she started laughing. Hermione was laughing and laughing and Draco couldn't help but to join her.

"What's so funny?" he managed to say in between chuckles.

"Ron is such a pig, I can't even thank Skeeter enough for making him come off this way!" she squealed in between laughs. Containing her laughter, she and Draco headed out for the day.

They wandered around Muggle London, so wizarding reporters couldn't catch them, although, they were just hanging out. Totally innocent. Purely platonic. They grabbed lunch and headed to Hyde Park, laughing and chit-chatting while sitting on the fountain. The pair talked about anything and everything, totally losing track of time. It wasn't until it was pitch black outside that they'd realized how late it was. Hiding behind a tree as a precautionary measure, so as not to be seen by Muggles, Hermione and Draco apparated to his flat.

Tired, the two removed their shoes and coats, bid each other good night, and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR 4,000 READERS AND AN EVEN BIGGER THANK YOU FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! Seeing your reactions to this is absolutely incredible, I never ever thought my story could have even 10 followers, let alone nearly 100! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, hopefully it's worth the wait. I've had this done for a week now, but for some reason, this site wouldn't let me post it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to read and review! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush **

* * *

The following morning, Hermione had woken up at the crack of dawn and gotten ready for work. Dressed in a simple black dress, she decided to jazz up her outfit to seem more appealing. She decided on high, red heels and red lipstick to complete her look, and instead of tying up her hair in a chignon as usual, she opted to let her honey kissed curls loose, literally.

Walking to the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee and began to sip away, absentmindedly flipping through the paper before work. Her reverie was interrupted by tapping on the window. Opening it carefully, in flew Mafalda, Ginny's owl. She began reading through Ginny's carefree scrawl she called handwriting.

_"Dearest Hermione, _

_I know the past couple days have been hard for you, but I have some big news that I'm sure will make you smile! HARRY PROPOSED LAST NIGHT! I know, can you even believe it? He gave me the biggest diamond I've ever seen. It's stunning Hermione, I can't wait for you to see it! Anyways, I just wanted you to know, and hopefully it'll make you very happy. I'm getting MARRIED! Merlin, I'm so excited! _

_Okay, so we're planning on a winter wedding, and of course, mum insists it be the traditional week long affair, so we've obliged her. We'll be having the wedding up in a castle in Scotland, and everyone will be there for a whole week. If it were up to me, we'd be getting married next week, but you know how Harry is, always a stickler for tradition. _

_Floo over soon, yeah?_

_Love, Ginny_

_P.S. Here's your invitation!"_

Hermione opened a lilac envelope, and it began to emit sparkling gold smoke. A scroll popped out, and in cursive lettering, it read

_"Arthur and Molly Weasley invite you to the wedding of their only daughter_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_to_

_Harry James Potter_

_This 16th through 23rd of December at Dalkieth Palace, Scotland, at 9 o'clock in the morning. _

_Please RSVP via owl"_

Hermione was besides herself with excitement. She knew Harry had been planning on proposing for months now, but he was so nervous, every time he got close, he'd chicken out. She couldn't believe he had finally done it. Although she was still upset with Ronald, she couldn't help but be overjoyed for Ginny. Quickly, she jotted down a reply to send back with Mafalda before heading off to work. She had just gotten to the fireplace when Draco appeared in the hallway, hair sexily tousled as he had just woken up.

_"Stop thinking that Hermione! He is not sexy! He is a ferret. An amazing bouncing ferret. There's no denying that he is jaw droppingly handsome, however, dearest Hermione, you cannot fall for him, as he would never go for a girl as simple as you,"_ Hermione's conscience admonished.

He walked towards her, looking her up and down. "Wow, you look fantastic," he said as he admired how the black dress cinched at the waist, making her look curvier than ever, and how Hermione's legs looked miles long due to the short length of the hem. He couldn't help but be mesmerised by her beauty. "Where are you going, Hermione?"

"I've got to go to work, I'm a very busy woman, you know? Also, I'm meeting Ginny for lunch, Harry proposed last night, can you believe it?"

"Not at all, for a Gryffindor, he's pretty cowardly when it comes to her," he said laughing.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy. I'll see you later," she said with a wink, and stepped into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!" she cried, and with a flash of bright green flames, she disappeared.

Taking the day off yesterday was definitely not a good idea for Hermione. She was swamped, and had piles and piles of paperwork to look over. The Ministry was trying to make a deal with the Prime Minister of England for his safety, and Hermione was the one who was buffering the deal. She spent the next few hours sending letters and patronuses to members of her staff and to the Prime Minister. Soon, it was 12 o'clock, and time for her lunch break.

Leaving the Ministry, she apparated to Number 12 Grimauld Place, where Ginny and Harry lived. "Oh Hermione, you look lovely!" Ginny said. Holding out her hand for Hermione to take, she obliged, and Ginny quickly apparated the two to a chic restaurant in Diagon Alley, _Détendre_.

Walking inside, they were greeted by the owner, former Dumbledore's Army member, Anthony Goldstein, who ushered them into a private booth in the back, so as to avoid paparazzi. After all, Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of the age, a celebrated war heroine, a recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class, and the Deputy Minister for Magic and Ginny Weasley was the chaser and captain of the Holyhead Harpies, recipient of the Order of Merlin, Second Class, and her beauty was famed throughout the wizarding world. Witch Weekly always had a feature on her. With her porcelain skin, fiery orange hair, and bright blue eyes, she was quite the Siren, and the magazine constantly complained that they would have much juicier stories had she not already settled with the boy-who-lived.

After ordering their meals, Hermione lightly grabbed Ginny's left hand to admire the large rock Harry had purchased, while listening to Ginny tell the tale of the proposal.

"I mean, I came home after a hard day of drills with the team and I quickly showered and came downstairs to make myself dinner, because Harry doesn't come home till later, and when I got downstairs, there he was, with white roses, apologizing for not being home, and then he carried me to the couch, and in white rose petals, yes Hermione, rose petals, he spelled out will you marry me, and I turned around and there he was, on one knee, asking me to marry him! And then of course, after I put the ring on, I took another shower, if you know what I mean," Ginny concluded, wiggling her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Yuck, Ginny, Harry's like my brother, I definitely could have lived happily, not knowing that last part!"

"And as for the wedding, would you please do _me_ the honor of being my Maid of Honor?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Hermione screeched.

"So we'll go dress shopping next week at Wendelin's, okay?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded in response.

Although Ginny was a lean, muscular woman playing a man's sport, she was definitely a little girl at heart. Nothing made Ginny happier, besides Harry, than clothing herself in beautiful fabric and putting on makeup. And now, planning her wedding was nothing but a dream come true.

"So the actual wedding will be in December, and we'll have it up in this castle in Scotland, we've already booked the place. See, I was thinking we could just do a simple, one day affair, but mum insists it be a full blown wizarding wedding. Which means, one week, celebration after celebration, and of course you'll all be staying at the castle. Um, but the thing is, Ihadtoinviteron." Ginny mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I had to invite Ron, he said he'll be there with a plus one."

"Oh," Hermione said blandly.

"He's bringing her, he's bringing Pansy," Ginny said quietly.

Anger flashed in Hermione's eyes for a split second, but as soon as it came, it disappeared just as quickly. "No worries Gin, it's your day, I won't let a prat like Ron and his bimbo spoil it for you, I promise," she paused, then thought, "_I might bring a plus one too."_

Finishing up lunch, and paying, Hermione bid goodbye to the soon-to-be Mrs. Potter, and headed back to the Ministry. However, when she got back, she found that she couldn't quite focus for she was thoroughly distracted by Ron bringing Pansy to the wedding. Deciding she was done for the day, she headed down to the Auror Department, to speak with the Head Auror about a certain ginger.

Getting off the elevator and brushing her dress to rid of excess particles, she walked towards the office. On the way, she met with an excess of platinum blonde hair.

"Oh hey, I'm just finishing up. I'll meet you at our home in less than an hour," Draco said, while walking away, levitating some strange potted plant behind him. She didn't even bother to question it as she was too focused on the funny feeling in her stomach when Draco said _"our home."_ It was so nonchalant, yet elicited such a powerful reaction from her, something she hadn't felt since the beginning of her relationship with Ron. Cringing while thinking of the lanky redhead's name, she headed to Harry. Harry had become the newest, and youngest person to be in charge of the Auror Department, which had recently, due to the lack of crime, somewhat merged with the Department of Magical Regulation.

"Oh, Mr. Chosen One, do you have a minute?" Hermione sing-songed in the doorway of his office. Looking around, she noticed his office wasn't as large or beautiful as Hermione's. In fact, it was quite simple and run down. The walls were white and peeling, and the carpet was stained many shades of grey. In the centre of the room, sat a frustrated Harry Potter, who was working on a thick stack of paperwork, located upon an antique wooden desk. Just behind him, was an enchanted window, designed to show the Wizarding London skyline, although in reality, there was just a dirty street and a rundown building.

"Yes, of course Hermione, I always have time for the woman who I owe my life, especially because she never lets me forget it," Harry laughed. "I spoke to Ron, he says to tell you he's sorry. He didn't mean to call you a M- that word. He just was shocked and surprised he was caught. He said he just felt lonely."

"That may be well and good, but how can that even begin to justify what he did to me, to his own family! He still said it. He still cheated on me. And now he's making you be a bloody owl because he doesn't have the balls to speak to me?" Hermione said angrily.

"He said he tried, but you're not home anymore."

"That house is for sale, it cant be considered 'home' when I was humiliated in front of my friends because that- that bloody weasel tarnished it by screwing the bloody bint in my bloody bed!" Hermione was enraged.

"Look, just talk to him alright. I know he screwed up, but he is still our best friend. We grew up with the bloke. But really, he is sorry."

"Yeah, I can see that. He's so sorry that he's bringing his fuck buddy to your wedding. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, and yeah. Just give him a chance Mione, you'll see."

Clenching her jaw at being called "Mione" she bid him goodbye and flood to Draco's. She was so angry, how could her so called best friends act so childish! How could Ron expect to be forgiven by using their friend Harry to do the dirty work? Ugh, they could be so infuriating!

Sighing heavily, she plopped down on Malfoy's leather sofa, curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, one more AN. I received an important review letting me know that I should entice my readers. I hope that I'm doing that with my work. I just wanted you all to know that although it would be nice to have lots of reviews and follows and favorites, I'm doing this for fun. I appreciate every single view, review, favorite and follow and it makes me smile to see people actually paying attention to what little old me has to say. That being said, it would be nice to have 100 follows and 25 reviews before the next chapter comes out, however, if that's not the case, I'll still post because I like writing this fic! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have created a Polyvore account. The link is in my bio. There you will find the outfits for significant parts of the story, and possibly photos of outfits yet to come (AKA A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS!) So check it out to see my vision as to what the characters are dressed like! Also, thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! Keep doing what you're doing! I appreciate everyone's support in making this story so much more successful than I ever imagined. I hope you like this chapter, mind, there will be hints of rated M material! Don't forget to review! Enjoy! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

As September's crisp air was coming to an end, Hermione received a copy of the Prophet as well as a letter from Pigwidgeon, Ron's tiny Scops Owl. Petting the cute bird, she unrolled the newspaper, and in big, bold type she read:

**CHEATING WAR HERO RONALD WEASLEY OFFICIALLY WITH PANSY PARKINSON, EX- FIANCÉE OF BLAISE ZABINI (THIRD-IN COMMAND-AUROR)**

Underneath was a picture of Ron and Pansy passionately locking lips in Diagon Alley. Teary-eyed, Hermione cast away the Daily Prophet without even bothering to read it and grabbed the letter Pig had delivered. Opening it, she realised it was Ron's messy scrawl, but was on scented parchment. _Must be Pansy's, _Hermione suspected as she began to read.

_"Dearest Hermione, _

_I know what I've done to you is wrong. Harry told me what you said to him at the Ministry. He is also sorry for sticking up for me, he just doesn't want us to break up, I reckon. Anyways, I owe you an apology. And I'm not just saying this to make you happy, although I reckon if I had done that maybe we'd still be together, getting married instead of Harry and Gin. But I can't change the past, and I guess, in some ways I don't regret it. I regret the timing, and cheating is wrong, but being with Pansy has made me happier than I've been in a while. I think she's the one for me Mione- I mean Hermione. I always forget how much you hate that. She's got this beautiful straight hair, and her eyes are the brightest green I've ever seen. She's even got these silver muggle piercings on her nipples, and she gives the best blo.. Um.. Sorry, getting carried away. _

_I guess in addition to the whole cheating thing, I should really explain. I didn't exactly mean what I said. I guess I was just angry I had been caught. It was a surprise to see you home, to say the least. Um, well. I guess some of the stuff I said was true, you are a know it all, but that's not necessarily a bad thing, just look at what you're doing with your life, you are the Deputy Minister for Magic and you're not even 22. And Merlin, sometimes you can get annoying and bitchy, but I should not have said that. And I guess the most important thing to say is I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood. Stuff like that's never really mattered to me or my family, and it was just in the moment. I was recovering from Malfoy's punch and I just was so bloody angry, I don't even know where it came from. Mum always thought I had anger issues. Just know I would never mean it. And, I guess I'm just sorry. I'm a prick, I've been feeling guilty ever since I said it, and that punch from the Ferret was deserved. I hope we can be friends. _

_Oh and also, you being such an overthinker, I only slept with Pansy twice while we were together, and once was when you caught us. _

_Love always, your best friend, _

_Ron"_

All Hermione could think was what a bastard he was, apologizing, and then bragging about how he's sleeping with the Slytherin whore, Pansy. Hermione was going to show him. She was going to find the hottest, most eligible bachelor in the entire Wizarding World and shove it in Ron and his new girlfriend, the Pug's face.

But Hermione didn't have time to think about that. She was busy at work running the campaign for current Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt in the upcoming election at the end of the month. In addition to scheduling interviews and making enchanted posters for him, she was planning on running as well. Hermione had high aspirations, and wanted to leave the life of being Deputy Minister, and be Secondary Minister for Magic, a position that had never felt a woman's touch. It was almost like a Vice President position, except with more authority. She would no longer be like Kingsley's assistant, but his equal. It wasn't that Kingsley was a bad boss or made her feel unimportant, but Hermione was fiercely independent and wanted to do her own thing. With this new position, she had more free time and she could contribute more to society as she would be able to collect donations on behalf of the Ministry and put them to use without the Minister's approval. Yes, it would be more work than what she had now, but it was worth it. She would finally achieve her dreams should she be elected.

All of her friends were so remarkably proud of her. In fact, when she and Draco floo'ed to the Weasley's for brunch to tell them the good news, Ginny brought out 5 bottles of Ogden's Finest Mulled Mead to celebrate. Everyone was so proud of her and happy for her. Only Ron, however, was indifferent. Ron had come back into the picture, and was finally on speaking terms with his family. It didn't matter to her, he was with the Pug, and she was completely fine without him, although it stung a bit to see their faces plastered all over the papers.

As the mid-November frost moved in, Hermione was exhausted with work, and had yet to find a date for the wedding. During her lunch breaks, she read through tons of Witch Weekly copies she'd borrowed from Ginny- 12 years worth of what Witch Weekly deemed "The Top 5 Hottest Bachelors of the Year," from 1990-2002. She tried going through each of their pictures and interviews, trying to see which one she liked the best, so she could invite him to dinner and start a relationship before Harry's wedding.

So far, however, no such luck. She had been through 8 years worth half nude men already, and all the men on there were either married, or quite frankly, too vain and self occupied for Hermione's taste. When she reached 2000's version, she was shocked to see not only Harry and Ron's shirtless photo-shoot's for Witch Weekly, but Draco, Blaise, and Neville Longbottom's as well. Neville had grown into quite the strapping young man, and had taken up a position as Herbology professor at Hogwarts. He was also, unbeknownst to anyone besides his friends at that, dating Luna Lovegood, the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. These 5 men were featured as the hottest bachelors for the next two years as well. Hermione had almost given up and went stag, but she spotted an ad for the Padma Patil's escort agency in the corner of the page.

Excited, she sent a patronus to the agency, requesting she meet a representative and discuss details that she wasn't comfortable sharing unless in person, and was happily surprised when she immediately received a rabbit shaped patronus back, saying to meet her at _Deténdre_ in 5 minutes.

There, she met her old classmate, Padma. Eating their food, Hermione discussed the details of her predicament after signing a confidentiality agreement with the company.

"It's not that I can't go alone, it's just that I don't want to, and showing off a charming man would be the way to go about it. It's not as revenge, it's just showing my new-found confidence."

"I understand, Hermione," the beautiful Indian woman said, placing her hand over Hermione's. Padma had really grown into her own. Although, he had permanent dark circles under her eyes thanks to the war which ended her twin sister's life, she was still stunning, just as Dean Thomas had described her back in 4th year. She had big, chocolate brown eyes with long lashes. Her high cheekbones were accentuated by her thick black hair that was swept up into an elegant twist. She was dressed in a dress Hermione recognized to be from the famous designer, Gucci. Muggle fashion had become very common recently, as witches and wizards discovered how much more comfortable Muggle clothing was than robes. In fact, wearing Muggle clothes was a sign of status as it was much more expensive in the Wizarding world than in the Muggle one. Padma's dress was a raspberry red jersey halter dress that ended just below the knee. It cinched at the waist, giving the skinny woman an illusion of curves. The neckline was pleated, and where the halter and the top conjoined was the signature Gucci metal horsebit clasp. The old Ravenclaw had a regal air about her, which she assumed to be due to her marriage to pure-blood Ernie MacMillan. Perusing her planner which she pulled out of her clutch, Padma sighed heavily. "Merlin, I'm sorry dear, but we're completely booked. It seems like when women are heading home to family holidays, they want to impress and use my beautiful boys. I'm really sorry Hermione, if there was something I could do, I would."

"_Merlin's pants. What am I to do now?"_ Hermione thought, "Well thank you very much Mrs. MacMillan, it's so great to be seeing you! And congratulations on finally achieving your lifelong goal," she added with a wink, fully knowing Padma had wanted to bed the Hufflepuff since their fourth year.

Flooing back to Draco's house- yes, she was still staying there- she began to think about her life. It was sad really, her best friends were moving on with their lives, finding love and getting married, and here she was, the Brightest Witch of the Age, Draco Malfoy's roomate.

Suddenly, she had an idea that was the solution to her problems!

* * *

**AN: So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all like it! Don't forget to check out Polyvore for Padma's dress and catch a sneak peek at Hermione's and Ginny's dresses for the upcoming chapters! So please review, favorite and follow! Let's try and get at least 35 reviews and 115 follows before I post the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: 43 favorites and 124 follows?! You guys are amazing! If you'd like to see the dresses the girls are wearing, visit my _Polyvore_ account (link in bio). There you can see the gowns from this chapter, as well as a preview of the outfits yet to come! So please, read and review! Let's try and get 140 follows and 40 reviews before I post the next chapter! Enjoy! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione sauntered towards the kitchen where Draco was cooking eggs. Quickly devouring her eggs, she nervously tapped her fork against the granite countertop until Draco looked at her. "So, I have, uh, something to ask you," she said quietly, plopping down on a barstool. He nodded, urging her to continue. "So, you know how Harry and Ginny are getting married?" he nodded. "Well, sinceronsbringingpansyithoughticouldbringyou," she said all in one breath.

"What did you say?" he asked, laughing.

"Well, um, oh Godric this is embarassing. I said that Ron's bringing Pansy to the wedding, and I know you've obviously been invited so would you mind going? With me? Like, as my date?" Draco smiled and moved towards her, hoping to sweep her into a kiss but then.. "But obviously we won't _really_ be dating, everyone will just think otherwise," she added quickly. Draco looked crestfallen, but agreed. If this was his way to be near to Hermione, he was going to take it, regardless of the circumstances.

"So we should probably be seen in public together, yeah?" Draco said, while eating his eggs. Mouth full, Hermione simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Draco and Hermione's "date" and they were still making headlines. Apparently it was a shock to see pureblood ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, laughing and relishing in the company of muggle-born, perpetual Gryffindor good girl and the soon-to-be Secondary Minister for Magic. Regardless, they were enjoying themselves. As their relationship progressed, Draco was surprisingly pleased to see how easy-going Hermione was- they could hold hands and hug in public and they were even pictured in the Prophet snuggling by the fire in the Hog's Head. It was so believable, Draco had to constantly remind himself it was all a sham. They hadn't even kissed yet for Salazar's Sake!

It was finally election day, and Hermione was incredibly nervous. The results would be announced tonight at the Ministry's Inauguration Ball. Although she didn't care for the dance, being Secondary Minister for Magic was all she ever dreamt of. Pacing around Draco's room, Hermione was so involved in her rant about what she would do should she lose that she didn't notice Ginny and Luna come up behind her.

"Relax Hermione, what you _really_ need to worry about is what you'll be wearing at the ball tonight!" a cool female voice said.

"Merlin!" Hermione jumped. "Ginny! When did you get here? And oh, Luna Lovegood! It's lovely to see you again, how's Neville?"

"Wonderful actually, we got married last month. Daddy wanted it to be private to keep away the Sniveling Lunderbugs!" she exclaimed.

Luna had changed the most, physically after the war. She no longer was twig thin and kept long, wavy white-blonde hair. She had become lean and had cut her hair, which now fell stick straight, just above the shoulder. Her cheekbones became more prominent, and her blue eyes more pronounced. She was sporting the latest in clothing from Muggle designers, but her personality hadn't changed. Yes, she was more mature and kept most of the offhand comments to herself now, but even in spite of the war, she hadn't lost her unique and airy personality. Smiling, Hermione hugged the woman, and wished her a congratulations. From the bed, Draco wished her a congratulations as well, and very maturely avoided insulting Neville at all. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, she had never told Ginny they weren't really dating at all, and now it seemed that Ginny actually liked the guy!

"Sorry to disturb you and Malfoy in the bedroom, love, but we really do have to get you a gown for tonight, it's the _biggest fashion event of the year!_" Hermione tried interrupting. "_Shut UP Hermione, you're going to win_, the only other person running against you is old Arnold Peasegood, and he works at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and we all know how important _that_ is." Ginny said.

"But Ginny, his job is important, and he has a good chance of winning. He used to be an Obliviator but he was promoted to Head of the Department, and as I recall it, Ginerva, if it wasn't for his department, Harry would be in Azkaban for his stunt on his Aunt Marge in third year!" Hermione countered stubbornly.

"Firstly Hermione, leave it to you to stalk your opponent. And second, Fudge pardoned Harry, not the department," Draco said, "What? My father told me!" Draco added after the incredulous stares he received from the three women. "Anyways, before you leave, will you please take this to wear tonight?" he asked, handing her a large velvet box. Hermione nodded and took the gift, oblivious as to what it could be.

"Anyways, got to go! Bye Draco!" Ginny and Luna chorused as they whisked Hermione away to Wendelin's Wizard Wear- the most stylish clothing shop in all of Wizarding London.

"Ginny, my love! Luna darling! So good to see you!" a middle aged witch said, holding out a small cauldron in which both witches happily stuck their hands in. "Hmm, fourth floor, and to the right, look for the gold! And same for you Luna, blue!" the mousy witch sang. "And you must be Hermione, Ginny told me she'd drag you in soon. I'm Wendelin, and as it's your first time here, I have to explain you the rules and have you sign a waiver and what not.. .Apparently my potion can turn hands green if not prepared correctly and the Ministry urged me to do this to avoid being sued. Anyways dear, place your hand in the cauldron." Hermione obliged. "Basically dear, when you place your hand in the cauldron, it activates this potion, which, as I'm the holder, shows me what you're specifically looking for to wear and your magical essence glows for a second and shows me what colour you'd look best in for that particular occasion. So let's see. Ball gowns? For your imminent election of course! Pink! Fourth floor and to the right, you'll find what you're looking for! Ring if you need anything!"

Hermione was floored, that was an advanced bit of magic! She was already contented by her shopping experience just because she got to experience the Vigilate Vestibus potion. She was even more pleased, however, that she knew exactly what she was looking for and didn't have to spend hours with the girls trying on dresses that they didn't like. Apparating upstairs, she met up with Ginny and Luna, and each grabbed the dress that corresponded to them. They paid, and headed to Luna's flat above Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to get ready.

Hermione was antsy, it was nearing six o'clock, meaning the ball would be starting soon. She was getting sweaty and nervous and was being chastised by Mrs. Longbottom and soon-to-be Mrs. Potter to stop for fear she'd destroy their hard work.

Both Ginny and Luna were dressed impeccably. Luna had her white blond hair tied into an elegant chignon, and a simple cat eye and nude lipstick that added to the regality of her gown. She was in a floor length dress by the Muggle designer Alexander McQueen. It was a cobalt blue halter neck, with a pleated neckline and skirt. At her waist was a blue leather belt, which made the already tiny girl look tinier. Her peep toe pumps, also by Alexander McQueen, matched her gown exquisitely. Luna Longbottom looked radiant. Ginny had her long red hair pulled into a braided twist, enhancing the creamy color of her skin. Her blue eyes were dressed with minimal makeup, and she wore a subtle peach lipstick. Her dress was by Reem Acra, and was a gold lace mermaid gown with a scalloped, sweetheart neckline. Around her waist was a satin sash that made her look like the siren she was. She needed no jewelry, the 5 carat diamond engagement ring, and spiky, gold Christian Louboutin pumps were enough bling for her.

Finally it was 6 o'clock. The three ladies wrapped themselves in a cloak and went down to Diagon Alley to be seated in their limousine (yes, the Wizarding world had really adapted Muggle ways of life quite well). Arriving at the ministry, they were ushered into a dimly lit hallway, and told to give their names and leave their coats at the entrance of the ballroom when it was their turn. Luna went first. She left her cloak with a man, and told the announcer her name, although being a professor at Hogwarts, she needed no introduction.

"Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, Care of Magical Creatures Professor, wearing Alexander McQueen!" he announced and she began to descend down the grand staircase. Paparazzi rushed to grab a picture of her in her bold blue gown. When she reached the bottom, she was immediately greeted by a hearty applause and was whisked away by Neville, and began dancing on the ballroom floor.

"Ginny Weasley, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, in Reem Acra!" he cried as Ginny removed her cloak and walked down the stairs. She was immediately met by Harry, who gave her a deep kiss and announced loudly how beautiful she looked, bringing a scarlet blush to the redhead's cheeks. She received even more applause than Luna.

"Hermione Granger, Deputy Minister for Magic, also wearing Muggle designer Reem Acra!" Hermione took a deep breath and gracefully walked down the stairs. Walked didn't fully describe it, it was more like floating. She looked ethereal in her strapless fuscia ball gown. The top was corseted and the satin fabric draped and twisted over her chest. It cinched at the waist and fell into a voluminous skirt. Her hair was sleek, and wavy. On her ears sat gorgeous Alexis Bittar gold, sapphire and diamond earrings, and perched on her neck was a thick gold chain encrusted with large diamonds; everyone knew it to be over 15,000 galleons. Hermione, however, was oblivious to its price as Draco had given it to her to wear.

Walking down the stairs, she was greeted by pin drop silence, as everyone was awed by Hermione's beauty. Hermione fiercely blushed, the colour rivaling that of her dress. She had just reached the bottom of the staircase when a woman shrieked, "There's no reason to look at that little M-Muggleborn, we all know who the real prize is tonight!" Pansy Parkinson strode up to where Hermione was standing. "It's fashion night, is it not? So why look at Muggle designers when you can see what a real Wizarding designers dress looks like?" She implored and begin turning in her dress to show it off. "I worked personally with Theia to create this gown. It is ONE OF A KIND, unlike what this tart is showing off, you can find that in any generic store." Pansy said with a smirk. She was wearing a black cap-sleeve gown, with a belted waistline. The A-line skirt was lilac, and covered in a bow-infested black mesh that made Pansy, with her severe eyebrows and sleek black hair, look like epitome of Maleficent, from Snow White. The paparazzi was snapping pictures like crazy, and Pansy, searching through the crowds, spotted an angry Ron Weasley, face as red as his hair. Ashamed of what she had just done, Pansy zoomed off, grabbing Ron and high-tailing it out of the hall.

Shocked from the event that just ensued, Hermione felt embarrassed and numb. It wasn't until a cool hand caressed her back that she felt better. "You look stunning tonight Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear. Goosebumps arose on her neck, partially from the tingle of his breath, and partially because in that moment she, Hermione Jean Granger realised, as she looked up at him **with open eyes,** that she had feelings for Draco Abraxas Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I've been terribly busy with school and exams and it's been too hard to find time to write. I actually wrote this chapter instead of studying for a test so please please please do me a favor and review? Can we get to 165 follows and 50 reviews? That'd be so lovely! Don't forget to check out my polyvore account for sneak peeks at the outfits for future chapters (the link is in my bio). Enjoy all! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

Shock and embarrassment washed over Pansy. She couldn't believe her Slytherin anger had taken over, and she'd done what she did. Yes, she was mad Hermione had stolen the man she was destined to marry, but she was happy with Ron, and that was what mattered most.

It destroyed her to see Hermione wearing that necklace though. She couldn't believe Draco had given her that necklace when she didn't even know it's significance. She remembered overhearing Narcissa Malfoy telling Draco back in sixth year that it was a Black family heirloom and it should only be given to the woman you intend to marry. Even though each had moved on, it hurt Pansy to see a 15,000 Galleon necklace on the neck of the muggleborn. And then to further that, wearing a pink ball gown to a black tie affair? How could she steal the attention that rightfully belonged to her, wearing a _Wizarding_ gown instead of some Muggle pish-posh. It had angered her to no end, but none of that mattered anymore when she saw Ron's face, full of disappointment. She had to fix things with Ron. He was all that mattered.

Back at the gala, Hermione was being whisked onto the dance floor by Draco, who was comforting an agitated Hermione who was currently ranting in his ear.

"First Ron cheats on me and ruins my birthday, and now his bimbo ruins MY night because of a dress? Maybe they truly are meant to be together." she scoffed. "All of this over one dress. If that's the case I'm going to get Ginny to help me find the best and most beautiful gowns for her wedding. I'll show that Pug." Draco said nothing, simply pulling her closer to him. He cared for Hermione, and everyone but her could see that.

After what seemed like an eternity, the clock struck 7. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had taken to the podium to announce the winners of the election.

Clearing her throat, she pointed her wand to her neck. "Sonorus." Clearing her throat, she began. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic's Inauguration Ball. I'm here on the behalf of the Ministry to announce the newly elected executive officials. I have here the results of the election," she said waving a golden envelope in the air. She looked down from her stage and her eyes met with Hermione Granger's. The girl looked remarkably pale, and was trembling with anxiety. McGonagall feared she would have collapsed had it not been for the arms of Draco Malfoy supporting her. Albus Dumbledore had always bet her that those two would end up together, and he was right again. She smiled fondly at those memories. The lights dimmed, and the Headmistress of Hogwarts continued. "So without further ado, I present the re-elected Minister for Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Thunderous applause met her ears as Shacklebolt walked to shake hands with her on the stage. "And, for our Secondary Minister for Magic, I present, for the first time a completely unanimous vote, Ms. Hermione Granger!"

Tears rushed down Hermione's cheeks as she pecked Draco on the cheek. She had done it, she won! Holding up her gown, she traipsed up the stairs and onto the stage to give her old professor a hug.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Hermione's election and she was going mad. Between house hunting and her new position, she barely had time for meals. Her "relationship" with Draco, or lack thereof, was still going strong. Not being able to see each other except for meals on occasion assured that there would be no public spats, or rather, no being seen in public, period.

It was December 14th, 2 days before Ginny and Harry's wedding celebration was to begin. Hermione finally decided that she was going to take the next 10 days off to prepare. This, of course, elated both Draco and Hermione because they would be able to spend proper time together, rather than just catch glimpses of one another now and again.

After eating breakfast, Hermione decided she had some things to discuss and needed Draco's opinions on things. After all, being a pureblood, he'd know best about these kinds of things.

"Draco?" she asked. He looked up from the Prophet, and beckoned for her to sit next to him. "Well two things. First, thanks for doing this for me. I just.. I don't want Ron and Pansy to get away with what they did and being with you.. It just helps a lot. And second, can we, er, go shopping today?"

"Did Hermione Granger, bookworm and homebody extrordinaire, ask to go _shopping_?" He asked, mock appallingly.

"Yes, but it's only to look better than Pansy." she paused "Okay, I see how that's childish, but she shouldn't get to embarrass me and then look better! And I figured that you'd be an expert at looking good since you always do." she blushed, not meaning to say that part aloud. She hoped a giant black-hole would open up beneath her and swallow her so she didn't have to deal with his wrath. "I mean, er, you know.. stores and stuff," she finished eloquently.

Laughing, Draco accepted her offer. After putting warming charms on their coats, Draco side-along apparated himself and Hermione to their first destination, Wendelin's.

Thanks to that amazing potion Wendelin had, Hermione purchased 12 outfits for the upcoming week; six day looks and six night looks. The seventh and final day was the wedding, so she'd be wearing her beautiful purple bridesmaids gown, which she had already received via owl a week prior. After she had paid thousands of galleons for gowns she'd only wear once (so un-Hermione-ish of her that she could feel her past self cringing), Draco apparated her to a different place.

"Where are we?"

"This is my mother's favourite salon. Dennis Aldermaston, you remember him, Ravenclaw, worshipped Lockhart?, yeah, this is his place. School didn't really work out for him, so now he's the owner of the most prominent salon in all of Wizarding Europe."

"But what's wrong with my hair?"

A silky voice answered Hermione's questions. "Darling, it's just bland. Dray here just wants to spruce you up, like a rose. You have such potential, love, we just have to work on accentuating it. Dear, if you'd please have a seat I'll take care of you. Dray, honey, full package for her?" Dennis Aldermaston asked. Draco nodded. "Alrighty, take a seat in the waiting area pet, this might take a while."

After almost 5 hours of "pampering," Hermione was done. Her hair was coloured a more vivacious chestnut, and hung in semi-permanent loose curls. Her skin seemed to glow from her spa treatments, and her nails were manicured and painted a glossy midnight purple. Her eyebrows were reshaped, so they now featured a pleasant arch, rather than the straight and slightly bushy brows Hermione kept before. The combination of these subtle changes prompted Draco to utter the only thing he could think of to describe her.

"Wow."

* * *

**AN 2: Next up, the wedding of the century! Don't forget to review. In fact, for the first 10 people that review, PM me and I'll send you a first look at the next chapter! I hope that's incentive enough to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you so much for the amazing response! I'm so flattered! Don't forget to read and review. I'll post the next chapter after 65 reviews (don't forget, the first ten to review get a sneak peek at the next chapter!) and 190 followers (please!). I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and especially favorited my story. It means SO much to me. Also, if you want a visual of the outfits worn, feel free to check out my Polyvore account (link in bio) where I have tons of outfits for the previous chapters, as well as peeks at the outfits to come. Please please please read and review! Enjoy! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

Finally, it was time for the wedding. Draco and Hermione had woken early to pack their belongings before they were going to try and Floo internationally to DalkeithPalace, in Scotland. A beautiful chestnut feathered owl solved that problem. It had brought a small deep purple pouch, along with a note.

_" We thank you so much for attending our wedding this week. Enclosed, you'll find your portkey which will be leaving between the hours of half past eight and nine o'clock. It will take you straight to the grounds of the castle, where we all will meet. Can't wait to see you there! _

_Love, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."_

"Well that solves that problem," Hermione said, perusing the letter. She was dressed in a sea green sweater with an embellished neckline, with skinny blue jeans. She donned Charlotte Olympia flats with kittens on them, and carried a black leather Céline bag. With her hair in loose waves, and minimal makeup, Hermione looked understated enough to be traveling, but still pretty enough to make an impression. "Draco, grab your things, it's two minutes until the portkey leaves!" she cried as she donned her beige Burberry trench coat.

Floating large black bags behind him, Draco ran to place his hand on the gold filigree key that was to take them to Scotland. Feeling the strange, yet familiar yank by his navel, he felt himself being pulled into the sky with Hermione, and spat out onto the lush green grounds of the Scottish castle.

Brushing the grass of her jeans, Hermione walked towards the enormous home in awe. Dragging her luggage behind her, she traipsed up the large driveway, staring at the historic mansion ahead of her. Dalkeith was a brownstone mansion, four stories high, with windows and chimneys everywhere. Behind the home was a patio and expansive garden and lake, and in the front, on the manicured lawn, were the wedding guests under a beautiful tent. Hermione and Draco walked to the blushing bride and Harry, greeting them with hugs and well wishes.

Ginny looked like a vision. She was wearing a black dress by Dolce & Gabanna. The top half was nude fabric with a black lace overlay. A large embellished bow was featured at the neckline. The lace cinched at the waist, and from there met with black satin fabric that went to the knee. Her look was accessorized with black Valentino pumps, with nude studded straps. Her long, flaming red hair was swept into an elegant bun, and her blue eyes highlighted with a mild smoky eye.

Hermione was elated to see the happy couple. She ran to greet them, with Draco by her side.

"Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you! And this place! It's so beautiful! Did you know that Dalkeith was the former home of the Duke of Buccleuch in 1702? It was actually a medieval castle turned church in the early 14th century. Mary Tudor, Queen of Scots, actually lived here too! Did you know she was one of the original Pureblooded witches of England?" Hermione rambled exuberantly.

Shrugging, Draco proposed a toast to the soon-to-be newlyweds. This reminded Harry that he had to do the same. Before Harry could begin his toast to his guests, a long limbed girl with short black hair in cobalt blue walk past on the arms of a lanky ginger. Pansy was a strange sight in a tent full of weary travelers in worn in jeans and sweaters to keep warm mid-winter. She was wearing a bright blue, flowy, one shouldered dress, with silver sequins that extended across the dress like veins. It was accompanied with a matching blue coat and shoes- Loboutin, Hermione noted. Ginny and Hermione scoffed. Pansy was taking the whole "Ginny's wedding is the biggest night of fashion" gob seriously. Well, Hermione had taken it seriously too but only for a few reasons. 1. To appease Ginny. 2. To appeal to Draco 3. To show Pansy that she couldn't just embarrass the Secondary Minister for Magic and get away with it. Not that Hermione would ever admit the latter two reasons out loud. Ever.

Pointing his wand at his throat, Harry uttered the _Sonorus _charm, and began to speak. "I'm so glad you all could make it this week, I honestly cannot believe I'm marrying the woman of my dreams. She's always been there for me, no matter what I've been through and I'm eternally grateful. So I'd like to propose a toast, to the love of my life, Ginny Weasley!" The wedding guests all "aww"ed and clapped. "Also, my wedding planner and my soon to be mother-in-law, Mrs. Weasley- I mean Molly-" he added quickly as Molly Weasley gave him a kind but stern look, urging him to use her first name. "would like to talk about the program for this week."

"Hello dears! I'm so glad you all made it. I'd just like to address what we'll be doing this week! Programs will be posted throughout the castle, but just to let you know beforehand so you all can get your beautiful outfits ready! Tonight, in the crystal ballroom, we will be having an all black cocktail party. Tomorrow, we'll be having a casual lunch out, and in the night we'll have a formal version of what we're doing currently- greeting everyone! Try and dress along the themes of their wedding, purple. On the eighteenth, we'll be having a casual lunch here, inside the castle, and the night will feature a dinner garden party with a floral theme. The nineteenth, we'll be having a formal brunch, and in the night, a banquet. Remember to wear Gryffindor Red! The next day, the twentieth, is the day Harry and Ginevra have been waiting for! Their stag and hen nights- although they'll be during the day, and in the night, since Harry always calls Ginny his "Little Mermaid" from the Muggle film, we're holding an Under the Sea ball! Dress in blues, and greens, and look like you're from the ocean! Then we'll be having the rehearsal luncheon, so dress nicely, and that night we'll be having an "All That Glitters" gala, so put on sparkly gowns so we can dance the night away! And then the twenty-second will be the wedding!" Molly Weasley said happily. It was strange to see how much she had changed from the war. The once fussy and frumpy looking woman was looking particularly well put together. The family was making quite a lot of money, as all seven children worked, and Molly had an air of confidence about her that was heightened by the sophisticated clothes she wore. She really had changed, and looked wonderful. "So enjoy mingling, and feel free to head in any time you'd like. You'll find a key with your name and room number on it in the foyer. You'll find your trunks already in there. I hope the rooms are to your liking!" she concluded happily.

After greeting their friends from school and work, Hermione and Draco headed inside to get settled. Large, intricately carved wooden doors opened into the ivory foyer. The vaulted ceilings were at least 50 feet high. Hermione was in awe by the sheer grandiosity. In the center of the foyer, was a circular wooden table, with keys galore. Quickly spotting hers and Draco's, she headed up the ballroom staircase behind the foyer and headed to Room 206.

The room was beautiful. It was quite large and had a huge window that overlooked the back garden and lake. It had a wooden, king sized four poster bed with fluffy white pillows and down comforters. Draped along the canopy, was translucent white silk that gave the room an air of serenity. There was a huge walk in closet, where they found their luggages. There was also an enormous bathroom. It featured a white marble floors, a vanity, a toilet, linen closet, as well as double sinks. The strangest feature, however, was the large faucet in the center of the ceiling. It was their shower. The water flowed straight from the ceiling down to the drain, and besides the shallow basin in the middle of the floor to keep the water from spreading, there was no barrier between the person showering and the outside world; no glass doors, no curtain, no nothing.

After returning to the closet to hang their clothing, they decided it was time to get ready for the all black cocktail party in the Crystal ballroom. Draco, ever the gentlemen, told Hermione he'd get ready in the bedroom, and she could get the bathroom. Gladly, she accepted. She showered- albeit uncomfortably, for fear of being seen completely nude, and after magicked her hair dry and wavy. She tied her hair into a high ponytail, and allowed the ends to curl a little to give it some volume. She wore golden eye shadow and peach lipstick. She had just slipped on her little black dress when she realised she couldn't quite zip it. Sighing, she slipped on her black leather, chained Alexander McQueen heels, and walked out of the bathroom, back completely exposed.

As Draco caught sight of her, his breath hitched. She really was exquisite.

"Draco?" his thoughts were interrupted. "Could you zip me up?" Nodding, he obliged, and walked towards her. He placed on hand on her back, caressing her creamy skin dotted with freckles, and used his other hand to slowly pull the zipper up, starting from just above her delectable bottom, to the nape of her neck. Smoothing out her dress, Hermione turned around to face him. Draco looked beautiful dressed in his impeccably fitting black suit and tie. She couldn't help but stare openmouthed at him. Draco felt the same way about her. Hermione was wearing a long sleeved black Versace dress, with gold embellishments on the ribcage. It was understated, but she looked stunning.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he offered his arm to her. "Shall we head downstairs, my Lady?"

Giggling like a silly school girl, Hermione took his hand. "Of course, my Lord."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: You guys are absolutely phenomenal. I've got 198 follows on my story and 57 reviews. It's absolutely amazing because I never expected such a response from my little story. I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing support I've received. I just wanted to ask if possibly, people could favorite my story as well as follow it because then maybe my story can be viewed on the Dramione forum on here. Additionally, I just wanted to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. It's been a difficult couple of weeks, with school and work, as well as a serious bout of writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Remember to read and review! xx thegirlwiththepaintbrush**

* * *

Hermione was incredibly grateful for the enchanted signs that followed them to the ballroom, because without them, she'd be completely lost in the enormity they call Dalkeith Castle.

Heading into the ballroom, Hermione's stomach was in knots. Naturally she was incredibly excited for Ginny and Harry, but dread took over when she realized how often she'd have to see Ronald. She was reassured however, by having Draco by her side. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside. And that's where she saw it.

Ron and Pansy (in a skintight leather dress) snogging like there was no tomorrow in the centre of the dance floor. Hermione walked by stoically, pretending she hadn't noticed, but in reality she was hiding a pang of regret- not because she had lost Ron, but rather, that she had wasted years of her life loving him, when she could have been with someone who respected her and cared for her... _Someone like Draco._

Draco noticed the beautiful brunette biting back tears. He pretended not to be affronted, for he thought the reason Hermione was so sad at the scene was because she still harboured feelings for the Weasel. He didn't realize it was solely remorse that coursed through Hermione's thoughts.

After hours of cocktails and chitchat, everyone headed up to their rooms. Walking into room 206, they quickly changed and got into bed, too tired to split the beds as when one is unfocused, it results in less than solid magic.

The Scottish sunshine beamed through the large window, stirring Hermione awake. She felt warm and comfortable and uncontrollably snuggled up against whatever was keeping her warm on such a blisteringly cold winter day. After a few minutes she fully came to her senses and realised it was not an incredibly large pillow she was cuddling with, but rather an incredibly handsome Draco Malfoy. His arm was swung over Hermione's waist pulling her close, and she wiggled to try and get out of his grasp. The slight movement was enough to wake up the blonde.

"Morning Hermione," he said with a sleepy smile. "Sorry about that," he said as he released her from his hold. "Merlin and Morgana, Hermione it's already 10!"

Bolting straight upright, Hermione sitting up triggered a glittering gold envelope to appear and float towards Hermione and Draco. Opening itself, a disembodied female voice read

_"Good morning Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, today we would like to cordially invite you to a lunch in the town at __11:00 o'clock am__. Please dress formally if you are to attend. Please verbally respond with a 'yes' or 'no' for whether or not you two shall be attending this event. Thank you. Please respond now...''_

"Yes!" Hermione replied, and bolted to the bathroom to get ready. She stepped into the nonexistent confines of the shower and began washing her hair. Lost in the moment, Hermione began singing her favorite hits from the Weird Sisters' newest album, _The Black Cauldron._

Outside the door, Draco was getting impatient. He'd yet to use the bathroom since he'd arrived. He hadn't even seen the inside. His toiletries were magicked inside already, and he needed his cologne and toothbrush so he could head downstairs. Hermione had yet to hear him knocking, and he was already late due to their lie in, so Draco decided to open the door and get his stuff. Whispering an _alohomora_, he walked in, and was swiftly greeted by a piercing scream and a Sleekeazy's shampoo bottle to the head.

Turning to the source of the noise, there he saw her. Hermione, blushing and completely naked, water dripping down her lean body, screaming at him to get out. She quickly turned around, covering her round bum with her hands. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't even know about the shower. I'm just grabbing my stuff, I'm not even looking." He grabbed his toiletries and was just about to leave, but decided to give the beautiful witch a second glance. "Salazar's Pants, I didn't know you had a tattoo!"

"DRACO, YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T LOOKING!" Hermione bellowed.

Draco squeaked an apology and shut his eyes.

"Oh fuck it, yes, I have many tattoos," she said wrapping a towel around her, pointing to her lower back, showing him an obstructed view of her backside, where an intricate phoenix tattoo with wings spread was located just above the curve of her bum. "I've also got one here," pointing to just below her hip bone. There was an otter there, swimming around her pelvis, dipping lower and lower, until completely disappearing into her inner thigh. "He's a little shy, he's my newest one. And I've got one right here," she said, motioning towards her well endowed chest. Under her left breast, on her rib cage was a large tattoo of the Gryffindor Lion. Draco wasn't concerned with that however, he was too preoccupied by the Sex Goddess that was Hermione Jean Granger.

"So now, you've seen it all and you've grabbed your stuff. Can you please go so I can get ready?" she asked. He obliged, flushed from their encounter. He didn't realise Hermione had such a bad girl side - as tattoos were generally frowned upon in Wizarding society, not to mention hurt ridiculously badly, as for some reason, pain potions never seemed to work. He knew this fact firsthand, as he also had a tattoo- a silver and emerald dragon on his hip bone. Spraying himself with cologne, he tucked his wand into his belt, and headed to the foyer.

Blushing and berating herself for exposing her secret to him, Hermione quickly used magic to dry her hair and apply makeup, and dressed in a maroon pencil skirt and tan peplum top. She was ten minutes behind schedule, and hurried down the staircase as she put on her nude pumps and ran into the town cars waiting outside.

Lunch was incredibly pleasant, but Draco remained a bit off-put throughout the meal. The Muggle seafood restaurant had closed its doors to the public for the day for this event. There were plenty of options, like calamari, salmon with capers, shrimp scampi and lobster chowder, and everything was surprisingly spectacular for the shoddy appearance of the restaurant. Even more surprising, however, was the fact that Pansy refrained from looking like a trollop. She was wearing a pink and white knee length dress with hot pink floral appliqué, and a hot pink belt. In fact, the day went off relatively without a hitch, as the guests talked about the impending marriage and shared dozens of embarrassing stories of the couple.

Heading back to the castle, Hermione decided to figure out what was going on with Draco.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Well, it's just that I thought you were over the Weasel, yet you cried last night," he answered quietly.

"Oh Draco. I do concede I was crying because of him..."

"See? It's been months Hermione, I don't want to be rude, but you really shouldn't mope."

"...But it was not out of hedonistic jealousy, but rather because he wasted so many years of my life that I can never have back. I could have had a family by now if I were with the right guy," Hermione concluded.

"Oh," he said simply, satisfied with her answer as they both traipsed up towards their bedroom to receive the invitation for the formal greet night in the Crystal ballroom at 7 pm.

Hermione figured that she had plenty of time to waste before she needed to get ready, and decided to explore the castle in the meantime. She headed upstairs, all the way to the top floor where she found the enormous library. Lost in the marvels of first edition texts, Hermione didn't notice Draco entering the room, exasperatedly calling her to get ready.

"Sorry," Hermione giggled. "It's just that, this," motioning towards _Alice in Wonderland,_ "is my favourite Muggle work of all time, and to see it in it's original edition? Oh, it's simply breathtaking!" She placed the book back on its respective shelf and headed back to their bedroom.

Walking into her closet, she looked at the gowns she had brought. She realised she hadn't bought a purple gown besides her bridesmaids outfit and quickly sent her otter shaped patronus to Ginny to ask if it was okay for her to where a dark blue. Ginny quickly replied with her patronus shaped in the form of a horse, saying that it was absolutely okay and that she should get downstairs early.

Rushing to get dressed before the party began, Hermione quickly steped into her strapless navy blue gown with gold appliqué and magicked her hair into soft waves, and makeup with subtle blue eyeshadow with a nude lip. She then rushed downstairs, forgetting to let Draco know her whereabouts.

Draco was frantic looking for Hermione. He had gotten dressed in his navy blue suit and walked outside the bathroom to realise Hermione was missing. He ran down the stairs, bursting into the ballroom where Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all chit chatting and laughing.

"Hermione! I was so worried!" he said as he walked towards their table and took a seat.

"You've got yourself a catch Mi- I mean, Hermione. _My_ fiancée wouldn't run around a castle looking for me," Ginny said half-jokingly, half-seriously, fake glaring at Harry. "In fact, my fiancée would tell me to sit out of the fight, and stay safe even though my Bat Bogey Hex is one of the best in the world!"

Harry laughed. "It's been 5 years Gin, time to let it go."

"But really Hermione, you really did find your perfect match. I'm just sorry it wasn't my bastard of a brother," Ginny said.

Hermione immediately felt guilty. She didn't like lying to her two closest friends one bit.

"Actually Ginny..." Draco began softly.


End file.
